What Else Could Go Wrong?
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: This story is PRERENT. Mark's about to take his relationship with Maureen to the next level... MarkMaureen. BennyAlison. Roger. Collins. Meantions: Mimi, Angel, Joanne & April. Rated M. I DON'T OWN RENT! COMPLETE!
1. Getting Ready

Mark's POV.

_Italics are thoughts.

* * *

_

"Wednesday September 27th, 1989. Today is the day… the day they announce the winner of the New York film contest, and the day I'm going to pop the question. God- I'm so nervous" I say into the camera.

_It's too quiet here._

I sat the camera down, and sat down on the couch. I started to wander around the loft that I shared with my best friends. Nobody was here to reassure me. Roger was out, probably with his band. Collins is up at MIT, and he won't be back 'till almost Christmas. Maureen -the love of my life- was trying to find a job. And nobody's seen Benny since he started going out with Alison, he promised to be at the life café' later tonight, but I doubt he'll be there. So many thoughts were going through my head… and it was driving me crazy.

_Am I really ready for marriage? Isn't this too soon? What if she says no?_

I got off the couch and walked towards the mirror and rehearsed my speech once again.

"I love you Maureen, I really do. My love for you grows more every day. Nobody's ever meant this much to me before. You're my fist thought every morning, and my last thought every night. I know this might be too soon… but I love you. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I said to myself.

I looked up at the old digital clock. It was 7 o'clock, time to go. The award ceremony was at 8, and it was a 20-minute walk to the park. Maureen said she would meet me there, after she gets done her job search. Roger also said he would be there… he just didn't know when he'd get there.

I grabbed the checklist that was next to the coffee pot, making sure that I had everything I needed for tonight.

Camera? Check.

Extra film? Check.

Key? Check.

Ring?

I went into my underwear drawer, looking under all my underwear and socks. I had hidden the ring extra carefully, to make sure Maureen wouldn't find it. I found the delicate white box, and took it in my hands. I opened it, watching how the ring reflected off the lights. I shut the box, and put it carefully in my pocket. I almost shut the drawer, but saw a note sandwiched in between my boxers.

**_9/21/89_**

**_Pookie- - Buy more condoms. We're out…again. Last night was amazing… I never heard you scream that loud before! Love ya baby!_**

_**-Your Goddess Maureen**._

9/21? That note was from almost a week ago.

_Thank God; I put the ring in there yesterday. She probably didn't see it. I hope…_

I walked back to the checklist.

Ring? Check.

I put some money in his wallet; for condoms and for dinner later at the life café. Then I grabbed my camera bag and put it over my shoulder.

I shut the door and walked towards the park. I just couldn't wait to see Maureen.

_Hopefully she'll say yes…_

* * *

A/N- So… what do you think? It is good? Bad? Like it? Let me know! I'll probably update 1-2 times a week… maybe more-maybe less. 


	2. GLORY

When I got to the park, Maureen was already there, waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she runs up to me, giving me a big kiss on the lips.

"POOKIE! I missed you today!" Maureen says, holding me close.

"I missed you too. How was the job search?" I ask.

"Oh that? Nothing. Oh well." Maureen said.

"Awe! That's okay- there's always tomorrow. C'mon, lets go find a seat." I say, taking her arm and leading her to where the film contest is set up.

Between two trees, I see a white sheet set up. A couple feet in front of the trees in a projector, with a couple reels of film.

"I guess this is it." I say, grabbing the old comforter from her hands and spreading it out on the grass.

"Cows?" I ask, pointing to the childish comforter.

"Of course! Actually, cows are very inspiring. I've been thinking about making a protest that involves cows." Maureen said

"When do I get to here it?" I asked.

"When I finish it, duh." Maureen said, laughing.

I look at my watch. 7:30. There's a half hour 'till they announce the winner.

"Maureen, I'm gonna take some pictures, since it's so beautiful out. Wanna come along?" I ask

"I love watching you work!" Maureen said.

I take Maureen's hand, and walk to this deserted space. It's just breathtaking.

Maureen lets go of my hand and walks toward the empty bench. I take out my camera, so I can capture all the beauty.

_Everything is beautiful. Maureen, and the scenery. But what's more beautiful?_

Maureen flashes me a smile that makes me weak in the knees, like always.

_Definitely Maureen._

I take more pictures of Maureen, playing around with all the possible angles and the shadowing. I look at my watch. 7:53. Time to walk back.

"You look beautiful, as always. I could take pictures of you all day, but it's almost time." I say to Maureen.

Maureen walks over to me, and links her arm in mine.

I look around. It's filled up a lot since we left. When we get back to the blanket, I look at my watch again. 7:55.

I think I have OCD when it comes to time. Maybe I should tell my doctor… 

"Maureen, there's like 5 minutes until they start. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Oh, you know what I want to do." Maureen says, kissing me right on the mouth.

I pull Maureen onto my lap. Within seconds, we're making out. Our tongues are roaming each other's mouths, fighting for control. I'm almost in control, when somebody gets on a bullhorn. Maureen and I separate, not expecting that to happen. Some guy in the back giggles, and points at Maureen and me. I'm temped to give them the bird, but decide not to. Maureen takes my hand, and holds it

"ATTENTION! Can everybody here me? I'm Mr. Kane, the judge of New York's film contest. I just want you all to know that there's a lot of talent here tonight. I loved almost all the films you guys entered. Thing is, there can only be one winner. Here are our two 'almost' winners. In 3rd place… Joanne Jefferson! In second place… Patrick Pimple! And now the winner you're all been waiting for… DRUM ROLL PLEASE! In first place… the winner is: MARK COHEN!" Mr. Kane announced.

Did they just say my name? I couldn't have won… my work sucks! 

"Where is Mark Cohen?" Mr. Kane asks.

"Oh, sorry- it's me. I'm just a little shocked, I mean I WON!" I scream.

I run up to Mr. Kane, smiling like crazy. He shakes my hand, and gives me a $50 gift certificate to the life café. I walk back to Maureen, in a daze.

"You won!" Maureen screams.

As soon as I sit down, Maureen jumps onto my lap, and I put my arms around her.

"And here's the winning film! It's called GLORY! Countdown please!" Mr. Kane asks.

The audience starts counting. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" The audience practically screams at "one".

GLORY! Comes up on the screen. REM's loosing my religion starts to play. There's Roger and April on their 6 month anniversary, and me and Maureen on our 1 year anniversary. The camera moves toward the door, and Benny enters with his girl of the month.

What was her name? I try to remember her name… Mary? Mel? Wait, it was Mimi, right? That's right: Mimi. This seems like yesterday.

Collins comes out of kitchen; he dressed up as our own personal waiter. My sister Cindy puts down the camera, and the movie starts up somewhere else. Collins and Maureen are in the kitchen, drinking. Collins drinking his stoli, as usual. And Maureen's sipping her diet coke. Roger and his band the Well Hungarians, rocking' out at a CBGB. Maureen and me making out. April and Roger making out. A really old picture of Collin's ass as he ran naked through the Parthenon. Benny's 21st birthday party at the Cat scratch club. Collin's with his partner Ed Doe, the guy who gave him aids. Roger, Collins, Benny, and me, all completely wasted. The waiter kicking us out of the life café after we were too loud. Me, taking pictures in a mirror. April and Maureen giving Benny a makeover while he's asleep. Roger right before he leaves for rehab. April's headstone. The music fades away, the song is over. Stupid people start clapping, thinking that is over.

Then, this comes up on the screen: Glory- (noun) The splendor and bliss of heaven; perfect happiness. The film ends on one picture. All of us together: Me, Maureen. April. Roger. Collins. Benny. We're all squished together on that old couch in the loft. The picture's so important, because it was taken the day before April killed herself.

The crowd is silent. But then, everybody starts clapping. I get a standing ovation, and people have tears in their eyes. Everybody leaves, but Maureen and I don't move, both thinking. Mr. Kane comes over to us, and gives up the film, and leaves. As Maureen and I get all our stuff together, Roger comes up to see us. He's crying. He gives me a hug, holding me tight. "I loved it. It was so beautiful. Thank you Mark!" Roger says. Maureen gives him a hug, and Roger gives me another hug he whispers in my ear "Go get it. Ask her already!" Roger gives me a pat on the back, and then runs away, probably to give Maureen and me some alone time.

I take Maureen by the hand, and walk her over to the bench we were at earlier. There's an old fashion miniature street light on, which makes it easier to see since it's getting darker by the minute.

"Maureen… I love you. You are my everything: my star… my moon… my world. I can't describe how happy you make me… You make me rise when I fall… You kiss my problems away… I want you to be so much more to me… I don't want you to be just my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife." I say.

I get on one knee, and take out the ring. "Maureen Johnson, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I LOVE YOU! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU MARKIE!" Maureen says, jumping up and down. She kisses me with so much passion, and I feel like I'm in heaven. And in a way, I am. Because I'm kissing a goddess. My Goddess; My Maureen.

A/N- Good? Bad? You like? TELL ME! I'm not going to review untill I get reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!!!


	3. I'll Go ALONE!

Mark and Maureen made out in the bushed for almost an hour after Mark proposed; they both were in their own little world.

"Roger, Benny and Alison might be wondering where we are." Mark told Maureen.

"Why can't we just stay here all night?" Maureen asked.

"I would love to… but it's getting a little cold. Plus, I promised them that I would be there." Mark said.

"Have you ever had sex outside?" Maureen asked.

"I really don't think so. And I really don't want to right now. We're outside, so people could hear us. Dirt and sand gets everywhere, and I mean everywhere. What about bugs? I mean, I really don't want mosquito bites all over my ass!" Mark said.

"Awe, why not? Your ass is sexy!" Maureen said, slapping Mark's ass.

"You know what? How about I'll go to second base now… and we can do the rest later? Deal?" Mark said.

"Okay… I guess." Maureen said slightly lifting up her shirt for Mark.

When Mark and Maureen were done, they started walking to the life café. Maureen couldn't keep her eyes off of her ring. She kept spinning it around her finger, not sure what else to do. When they finally got there, friends surrounded them.

There was a couple of Collin's past students from MIT, and some of Roger's friends, some of April's friends and some of Mark and Maureen's friends. As expected, Benny and Alison never did show up.

Roger gave a toast. "To true love!"

Everybody was drinking wine and beer, and they were louder than usual. Everybody got kicked out at 1 am, but Maureen and Mark didn't care. Maureen was too busy straddling Mark in the middle of the life café; making out.

Maureen and Mark were trying to kiss and walk at the same time, but they had trouble with that.

"So… since we're engaged, wanna spend all night in my room fucking each other's brains out?" Maureen asked.

"We did that even before we were engaged, Maureen." Mark said.

"So, you want to?" Maureen asked, with a seductive smile.

"Not that I don't want to… I mean I'm really horny, but…" Mark said.

"But what? What's stopping you?" Maureen asked.

"It's the high holy days. Remember last year? I can't hold an erection during the holy days… I haven't ever been able to do that…you know that. I think it's because I get guilty about doing sexual things during the time which I'm supposed to stay away from that kind of stuff." Mark said.

"Oh c'mon pookie! You know how hard I can make you…" Maureen said, licking Mark's ear.

"I think we both know that… it's just a couple of the guys in Roger's band are planning a bachelor party for me, tonight- I mean this morning. I kinda said I would go." Mark said.

Maureen gave Mark a pout. She was not happy about this.

"But… I thought we could sneak in to the community pool and swim. And I don't have a bathing suit…" Maureen said suggestively.

"Sorry babe, I can't let the guys down." Mark said apologetically.

"Yeah right." Maureen said.

Mark tried to give Maureen a kiss, but she just turned her head, so all Mark got was her cheek and some hair.

Mark left without another word.

"I can't believe him! I'll go alone!" Maureen said.

A/N- Love it? Hate it? Like it? Just thought you guys should know that I took this story from the bible, modernized the plot and made it into a RENT story. Oh, I need ideas for later chapters. If anybody wants any to help, I'd be so happy. I'll write about almost everything. PLEASE Read & Review. Thanks in advance! I'm not updating 'till I get some reviews… and the faster you review, the faster I update; lol.


	4. HOT! HOT! HOT!

This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M. If you don't like smut, just skip it this story.

* * *

As soon as Mark was out of site, Maureen ran to the loft. She didn't want to see him after he chose his buddies over his fiancé. Maureen snuck into the loft quietly, not knowing if anyone was home. Sneaking in was always a gift to her, she always snuck in after curfew as a teen and nobody ever noticed. Maureen grabbed one of Mark's old beach towels and a couple condoms from Roger's room. 10 to be exact. She wanted to be prepared, just incase Mark met her at the pool and wanted to have some fun. Since Maureen's leather pants didn't have pockets, she put the condoms in her bra -five in each side- without thinking twice.

Maureen walked to the pool with her towel over her shoulder. When she got to the pool, Maureen took a bobby pin out of her hair and started to pick the old lock very carefully. After a minute of playing with the lock, she was able to get into the pool. Maureen took off her clothes, putting everything in a pile on one of the beach chairs. Maureen put up her long hair in a ponytail and jumped into the water.

Maureen was in her own little world, swimming laps. She didn't even realize that someone was near her in the hot tub, also skinny-dipping. While Maureen was busy doing laps, a man dived into the pool, surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"AHHHHH!" Maureen screamed, trying to cover herself up with her hands.

"Oh my God! Sorry! Sorry!" Benny screamed, trying not to stare.

Maureen looked at the man and realized who it was. "Benny?!" Maureen asked.

"The one and only. Maureen why are you skinny-dipping? It's 2am!" Benny said.

"I could ask the same for you." Maureen said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Benny asked.

"Nooo! I mean, I could use the company. Why are you here?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I just got done work. It was really busy at the real estate office today. Alison got pissed that I didn't call her to tell her about the change of plans, and went out with some friends. That's why I'm not having sex right now." Benny said.

"Is sex all you think about?" Maureen asked.

"Not all I think about. I also think about girls and music. But, I think about sex too. Is that a crime? NO! You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Benny asked.

"Oh, because Mark blew me off for a party, his bachelor party." Maureen said.

"He finally did it? Congratulations!" Benny said.

"Thanks." Maureen said.

"I was looking forward to Mark's bachelor party. Mark and I had planned to get Roger laid. Damm, and I really wanted to get myself some of those stripp… errs." Benny said.

"Stripp…errs? STRIPERS? He's got strippers at that party? Well if he can have some fun tonight… SO CAN I!" Maureen said.

Maureen walked over to Benny, and gets really close to him.

"It must be hard selling those houses, all by your self." Maureen said, as she started to massage Benny' shoulders.

"Yeah, it's tough." Benny said.

"You're tense. I bet I could get you to relax. You know, I heard that real estate agents are really good with their hands. You know, typing all day, and signing all that paperwork." Maureen said, getting closer to Benny.

"I think you got it wrong, it's musicians and football players who are good with their hands." Benny said.

"Who cares?" Maureen whispered in Benny's ear.

"Well… I have scored a few points." Benny said.

"A few more wouldn't hurt..." Maureen said.

Benny felt himself go hard, something that often happens around Maureen. He'd always been jealous of Mark for dating Maureen, but this was his chance.

Benny filled the space between them, kissing with so much passion.

Maureen felt Benny's rock hard cock on her leg, as his hands wandered her body.

_Hot. Hot. Hot. Sweat. Sweet._

He found her breasts, and sucked each of them hard one at a time, doing amazing things with his tongue. After Benny was done with her breasts, she crashed her mouth against his. Tongues danced together. Benny carried Maureen to the pool deck, and put her down on her back. Benny's hand moved from her belly button to lower down on her body. She started moaning when she found his hand inside of her. Benny started out sl0wly with 1 finger inside her, but got faster and soon enough he had 3 fingers inside of her. Maureen muffled her moans in Benny's chest. Maureen knew she was very, very close, and Benny took out his fingers and replaced it with his mouth. Benny's tongue was inside her, going into every possible inch. She held onto Benny's firm shoulders, as he finished her off.

"Oh fuck. OH SHIT!" Maureen screamed as she came.

_Wet. Wet. Wet. Red. Heat._

When Benny was finished, Maureen got on her knees and put his thick cock into her mouth. Maureen teased him by licking the top of it very slowly, and putting it into her mouth a little bit at a time. After Maureen was done teasing Benny, she put him into her mouth, and sucked hard. Benny came in her mouth, and she licked off all his delicious juices.

"OH GOD. OH GOD. DAMNN! FUCK! MAUREEENN!" Benny screamed as he came.

_Sticky. Licky. Trickle. Tickle._

Maureen went over to her clothes, and grabbed the condoms she brought with her, and put one on Benny.

"Are you sure you want to do this Babe?" Benny asked.

"Of course." Maureen said.

Benny got on top of Maureen and slid himself inside of her. Maureen kissed Benny the whole time, and left kisses on his collarbone and his neck. Benny started out slow, but he moved faster and faster. Maureen was having trouble against the pool deck; it kept digging into her back. Within minutes, both of them were panting, and in each other's arms. Benny took of the used condom and put it in the recycle bin.

_Steamy. Creamy. Soaking. Stoking._

"The deck's hurting my back… wanna do it in the pool?" Maureen asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Benny said.

Benny picked up Maureen and carried her into the pool. Benny put on another condom, and slid inside of her once again. Maureen and Benny made love under the stars. And, they made love for hours.

_Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet. Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat. _

_Sticky- Licky- Trickle-Tickle. Steamy-Creamy-Soaking-Stoking.

* * *

_

A/N- LOVE IT? HATE IT? LIKE IT?

I hope you guys like this story so far! I like writing it. I just want to thank everybody for reading and for reviewing. And, thanks KISSPOOKIE for being my beta. Love ya girl! I'll probably update next week. Tomorrow's my junior prom- it's going to rain and snow. Ick. I'll be gone all weekend, so please leave me something to look forward to!


	5. I'm Sorry

Maureen woke up in Benny's arms, dressed in the same clothes as the day before. Maureen's hair was a mess, and beside them were 10 empty condom wrappers.

"Oh my god." Maureen screamed.

She slid on her shoes and left Benny sleeping on the pool deck.

Maureen ran to the loft ashamed. She avoided eye contact with everybody, afraid that they would know her secret.

When she got to the loft, Maureen found a happy Mark.

"I was so worried about you last night! I'm sorry about last night." Mark said.

"That's okay… I love you Pookie!" Maureen said

"I love you too Maureen." Mark said kissing Maureen's cheek.

"By the way, where were you last night?" Mark asked Maureen.

_Fucking Benny like there's no tomorrow._ Maureen thought to herself.

"I crashed at Alison's house. Benny was there. He said hi." Maureen said.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know that you were safe." Mark said.

"Mark- I'm tired. Want to take a nap with me?" Maureen asked.

"Sure." Mark said.

"Or… we could fool around." Maureen said seductively.

"I'd love to… but it's the holy days. Plus, you get your period three days from now. Can't we just wait?" Mark asked.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you Pookie." Maureen said.

Mark laughed, and held Maureen in his arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- Sorry the chapter was so short! New chapter will be up soon! Review... please? Thanks!


	6. Are you sure?

Four days later, Maureen woke up with a horrible headache.

"What's wrong Maureen?" Mark asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a headache." Maureen said.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure. I'll be right back." Maureen said.

Maureen got dressed quickly and walked to the closest phone booth.

She looked through the phonebook and found "pregnancy clinics."

Maureen dialed the phone number.

"Hi, how would you know if you were pregnant?" Maureen asked.

"You would have missed your period, and have gotten a pregnancy test with positive results." The stranger replied.

"Thanks." Maureen said, and hung up the phone.

Maureen walked to the local pharmacy, and bought the most expensive pregnancy test she could find.

Maureen put the bag in her purse, so that Roger and Mark wouldn't see it.

When she got home, she was greeted by Roger instead of Mark.

"Where's Mark?" Maureen asked.

"Filming, he'll be back later. I'm going out too- I want to visit April's grave, I had a dream about her again last night." Roger said.

Maureen pulled Roger in for a hug.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Maureen told Roger.

"Thanks. Same here." Roger said, and shut the door.

Maureen ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She read the pregnancy test directions, and took the test.

It was POSITIVE.

Maureen called up Benny.

"Hey Alison, it's Maureen. Is Benny there?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Alison said.

"Hey hot stuff." Benny said.

"Hot stuff?" Maureen asked.

"It's true." Benny said.

"Listen, we have a problem." Maureen said.

"What? And where's Mark" Benny asked.

"He's out, and won't be back 'till later. Umm Benny… I'm late too." Maureen said.

"What? How could this happen?" Benny asked.

"Well… there are two types of people. Boys and girls…" Maureen said.

Benny cut her off.

"I know that. How did this happen? We used a condom!" Benny yelled.

"I know, and I'm also on birth control." Maureen said.

"Since when?" Benny asked.

"Since before April died, when Mark and I started having sex." Maureen answered.

"Oh. What if the baby is Mark's?" Benny asked.

"I don't think it is. We only had sex twice this month. It's the holy days, remember?" Maureen asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, it still could be his baby." Benny said.

"It could… but it could also be yours." Maureen said.

"How do you know you're pregnant?" Benny asked.

"I missed my period, and I took a pregnancy test." Maureen said.

"What did the test say?" Benny asked.

"Positive." Maureen answered.

"Shit. Okay, what are you gonna do about it?" Benny asked.

"What am I gonna do about it? What are WE going to do about it???" Maureen asked Benny.

"I'll figure something out." Benny replied and hung up.

* * *

A/N- PLEASE don't kill me! I know Maureen getting pregnant is bit overused... but I have a twist planned. I have an idea of what I want to happen in the next few chapters, all I have to do is type it up. School's been crazy lately, and I haven't gotten a chance to update. I'll update later this week. REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME!!! 


	7. I'm Pregnant

Maureen hung up the phone and started crying her eyes out.

"How could this happen to me? Why God? WHY?" She screamed.

Maureen didn't know what else to do, she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was. It could have been her fiancé's baby or it could have been the guy she had a one-night stand with. Maureen put the pregnancy stick back into it's box and put it in her underwear drawer, she knew that Mark respected her privacy and he would never find it.

Maybe I could make Mark think that this is his baby… 

Wait. That wouldn't work. Mark and Benny look so different. Mark is pale; Benny is dark. Mark is blond; Benny has a little bit of black hair. Mark has bright blue eyes; Benny has dark brown eyes.

Maureen decided to call Collins, he always knows what to do.

Maureen got his answering machine right away.

"Hey Collins… it's me, Maureen. Listen, I'm in a lot of trouble right now. Mark and I had a fight because I wanted him to have sex and he didn't want to because it was the holy days, and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I got pissed and ended up having a one night stand with Benny. I've missed my period, and I'm pregnant. I'm not sure who's the father. Collins- I need you. Please- call me back!" Maureen hung up the phone and went looking for that old phone book they had. Maureen got the number she wanted and dialed the number.

"Hi, I would like to schedule an abortion." Maureen said.

* * *

A/N- Sorry that this chapter is so short... It's kinda a filler untill I write more. This story most likely will be done by next week. I'm going to see if I can type up the rest of this story today... 


	8. She Cheated

Maureen wrote down all the information she had gotten from the abortion clinic. She had scheduled to have the procedure done in the next 2 weeks, that way it could get her life back together. She didn't want Mark or Roger to notice. And she definitely didn't want Allison to notice. Maureen couldn't stay home all day and do nothing, so she decided to go get a shower and went over to Allison's. She knew Benny was at work, and she could get away for a couple hours. Mark was out filming and he wouldn't get home 'till around dinnertime.

Maureen got ready and went over to Alison's house.

They hung out and watched Alison's favorite movie, pretty in pink. After the movie was done, they talked about Maureen and Mark's wedding.

"So, have you two picked a date yet?" Alison asked.

"I want an early June wedding, I was thinking around June 10th." Maureen said.

"Awwwwwe! I just wish Benny would ask me to marry him!" Alison said.

"He will- eventually. Mark and I dated for 2 years before he asked me to marry him." Maureen said.

"I guess you're right." Alison said.

Maureen and Alison spend the rest of the day looking at bridal magazines and cutting out pictures of wedding cakes. They did each other's makeovers and Maureen wrote up who she wanted to be in her bridal party.

"Oh my god- it's almost 7! Mark's probably worried about me, I gotta go!" Maureen said.

"Wow- time does fly when you're having fun! Call me when you get home Maureen- I want to make sure you get home safely." Alison said.

"Okay." Maureen said grabbing her stuff and running out the door.

Maureen got home to the loft in 5 minutes and found Roger hanging up the phone.

"Is Mark home?" Maureen asked.

"Nope." Roger answered.

"Who called?" Maureen asked.

"Collins- he wanted to talk to you. Said he got your message and wanted to talk to you about the whole pregnancy thing." Roger said.

"WHAT?" Maureen asked

"Maureen- I'm pissed at you, but I won't tell Mark that you're pregnant with his baby." Roger said.

"Is that all Collins told you?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Roger asked.

"Oh, nothing." Maureen said.

"You're lying. C'mon spill Johnson." Roger said.

"NO!" Maureen screamed.

"Fine, but I know that you cheated on Mark the day you two had a fight." Roger said.

"How did you know?" Maureen asked.

"You stole some of my condoms, and Mark doesn't have sex anymore during the holy days. I just can't believe you had a one nights stand with Benny!" Roger said.

Maureen's jaw dropped.

"OH SHIT! How did you know?!" Maureen asked.

"Collins accidentally slipped- he thought I already knew you and Benny had sex." Roger said.

"What am I going to do?" Maureen asked.

"You tell Mark that you love him, but you had sex with Benny, and you guys were safe and used a condom." Roger said.

Maureen didn't answer… she just looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say.

"The baby's Mark's…right?" Roger asked.

"I'm not sure." Maureen said.

Someone knocked at the door. Roger went up to get it.

"Mark's mom sent us some money, I ordered a pizza for dinner." Roger said.

"Mmmmmm! Pizza!" Maureen said getting up.

Roger opened the door and continued their conversation without even thinking.

"You mean the baby could be Benny's…" Roger said.

The person at the door cleared his throat. Roger stopped talking. It wasn't the delivery guy- it was Mark holding his camera with a shocked look on his face. Maureen looked up at Roger, wondering why he had stopped talking. Behind Roger Maureen saw Mark. Mark had heard everything.

* * *

A/N- Tiny cliffie. I'll be updating again soon. Please Review! You guys keep me going. 


	9. The Secret's Out

Maureen looked at Roger and then looked at the ground, she couldn't look Mark in the eyes. She knew that she had really screwed up, and he wouldn't be able to forgive her. It was extremely quiet in the loft. Roger spoke up first.

'Ummm… I have a song to write. You guys want me here?" Roger asked.

"Please stay." Maureen begged.

"Just go." Mark said.

"Maureen how could you? I love you!" Mark yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maureen said, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry? SORRY? I can't believe you!" Mark said.

"Just give me a chance to explain!" Maureen begged.

"NO! I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU END UP GETTING PREGNANT WITH ANOTHER MAN'S BABY! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER!" Mark screamed. Mark grabbed his camera and his wallet and slammed the door.

Maureen sat down on the floor, and started to cry. She cried and cried until Roger came out and started rubbing Maureen's back.

"There, there. It's okay." Roger said, trying to calm Maureen down.

"It's okay? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Maureen asked.

"Maureen… everything is going to work out- I promise!" Roger said.

"FUCK YOU!" Maureen screamed. She ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it.

"MAUREEN! MAUREEN! OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Roger screamed as he banged on the door.

Roger heard Maureen cries get louder and louder. "Why? Why? Why?" Maureen cried.

Roger kept banging on the door; he had to get Maureen out of the bathroom. He never liked locked doors since April killed herself.

"Maureen… opens the door." Roger begged.

Roger kept trying to get Maureen to open the door, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Maureen… pleases! Open the door! I already lost April, I wouldn't be able to live if I lost another person I loved!" Roger cried.

Maureen slowly walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Roger heard Maureen unlock the door and Roger ran to Maureen and carried her onto the couch. Roger held Maureen as she cried.

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay." Roger said.

"I think there's something you should know." Roger said.

"The day Mark asked you to marry him, he also betrayed you. I feel kind of guilty telling you this; it should really be Mark telling you this, but I don't think he even remembers it. For the bachelor party, we went to the Cat scratch club, you know that S&M dancer's club. When we got there, Mark was really guilty for leaving you. He wanted to go home as soon as he got there, but we gave him some beer and we got him a little drunk. Mark finished his 1st beer and started acting strange. He thought that one of the cat scratch club dancers were you and he tied her up on the pole. He got lap dances by the 3 backup dancers and then he disappeared. I found him about an hour later, he was backstage with this beautiful Latino dancer, the best dancer I've ever seen, Mark told me her name, but I forget it; I think it started with an M. Anyways, so I find them backstage in the dressing room, the girl's trying to get her shirt back on and Mark's trying to get his pants back on, but keeps getting it caught on his dick. It was hilarious- yet at the same time, I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I was afraid to bring him home to you, afraid of how you would react. So I brought him to one of the guy's from my band's house. Mark went to bed and started crying in his sleep every hour or so. He always cried your name 'Maureen… I don't deserve you! Maureen… I love you. Maureen… why don't you leave me?' He woke up with a killer headache and I helped him get himself together. I didn't have the heart to tell him after he thought you left him." Roger said.

Maureen looked up at Roger, her eyes red with tears down her face.

"He cheated on me?" Maureen asked.

"Not on purpose. I think he thought that dancer was you, you both look alike, only you're more beautiful." Roger said.

Roger leaned into Maureen, and Maureen moved in more and closed the gap between them. Maureen and Roger kissed for a couple minutes and then moved away from each other.

"Maureen… was that okay?" Roger asked.

"It was breathtaking… but I shouldn't do that again. I'm Markie's girl." Maureen said.

"Well, if he doesn't take you back… I would in a second." Roger said.

"Really?" Maureen asked.

"Really. I love you Maureen." Roger said.

Roger came close to Maureen, and Maureen wanted him to kiss Roger again, but she turned her head, so Roger only got her cheek and some hair.

"Roger- we can't do this." Maureen said.

"Could I hold you?" Roger asked Maureen.

"Of course." Maureen said.

* * *

A/N- Story's half way through... I'll update more tomorrow. I always thought Roger had a tiny thing for Maureen before he met Mimi... so I thought I'd add it in to this story, lol. Please- Read and Review. I'll love you forever. 


	10. Back Together Again

Mark went to the first place he could think of- the cat scratch club. He showed off his id, and went to a table surrounded by businessmen. He smiled when he found the cute Latino was at his table. She was giving some guy a lap dance. That guy looked familiar… it was Benny!

"I can't believe you!" Mark screamed at Benny.

"Believe what?" Benny said.

"You know… you knocked up my Maureen!" Mark yelled.

"Oh shit! I gotta go!" Benny said, while grabbing his briefcase and running out he door.

Mark went over to the bar and ordered something strong.

Mark sat at the table and finished his mystery drink. Mark sat alone until the Latino from before came over to him.

"Mark right?" The dancer said.

"Yes. How are you today Mina?" Mark said.

"Umm… it's Mimi." Mimi answered.

"Oh, okay. How much is a lap dance?" Mark asked.

"Around $20 bucks. But for you, it's free. Meet me outside, my shift's done in 15 minutes." Mimi said.

Mark ordered another drink and watched Mimi as she finished dancing with the backup dancers.

Mark saw Mimi exit the stage- probably to get changed. Mark picked up his stuff and went outside and waited for Mimi.

Mimi arrived and Mark and her moved to a nearby alley. Mark sat down and straddled Mark.

"You're hard." Mimi said.

"ALWAYS." Mark answered.

"Why are you here this time?" Mimi asked.

"My fiancé is pregnant, and it's not my baby. It's belongs to the guy you gave a lap dance to earlier." Mark said.

"Benny?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah Benny. This is, he was supposed to ask his girlfriend to marry him tonight, I was with him all day helping him get ready to pop the big question." Mark said.

"You know what?" Mimi said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm dating Benny- I didn't know he was taken!" Mimi said.

"You learn something new everyday." Mark said.

Mimi smiled.

"Go back to your fiancé." Mimi said.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Everybody makes mistakes." Mimi said.

From a distance I saw a girl who was dressed in bright colors. Her make-up was perfect and her hair didn't seem to have a hair out of place. As she got closer, I realized that she was really a he- a drag queen. But, a very pretty drag queen. Mimi got off of Mark and picked up her purse.

"She's with me. See ya around!" Mimi said as she disappeared from sight.

Mark got up and started walking around.

What should I do? Is Maureen worth it? What if the baby's mine? How could we afford a baby? Does she really love me? Was she really sorry or is she just a tease?

Mark thought and walked around for what seemed like hours, trying to decide what to do.

I love Maureen with all my heart. I'm going back to her, because she's worth it.

Mark walked to the loft and found the light on; Roger and Maureen were sitting on the couch watching TV. Maureen ran over to Mark and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Ummm… Roger could Maureen and I talk alone?" Mark asked Roger.

"Sure." Roger said, grabbing his guitar and walking towards his room.

"Mark… where were you?" Maureen asked.

"Oh… I walked around in circles for hours." Mark said.

"Maureen… I have a question. When did you and Benny have sex?" Mark asked.

"Ummm…. The day that we had that big fight. The day you asked me to marry you." Maureen answered.

"Oh my god. WHY? Why Maureen? " Mark asked.

"Because you didn't want to have sex. You rejected me." Maureen said.

"Does that give you the right to have sex with your friend's fiancé?" Mark asked.

"Fiancé? Benny and Alison aren't engaged." Maureen said.

"Actually, he was going to propose to her tonight. I was with him all day, preparing him for tonight. I really wasn't filming." Mark answered.

"Oh my God." Maureen said.

"Did you know you were pregnant when we made up? Is that why you wanted to have sex with me, so you could fool me into believing Benny's baby was really mine?" Mark asked.

"No, I just wanted you. All I want is you. I love you Mark. I'm sorry." Maureen said tears running down her face.

"I know you're sorry, but you can't fix what's already happened." Mark said.

"Do you still love me?" Maureen asked.

"Of course I still love you. Maureen, you're my first everything. You were my first kiss back in high school, the first girl I had sex with, and you're my first real love. Nothing can change that- you'll always be my first everything. I want to be with you forever." Mark said.

**Mark turned off the light and pulled Maureen onto his lap. Mark kissed Maureen with all the passion he had in his body, and they kissed for hours in the moonlight.

* * *

**

A/N- Something will happen in the next chapter that will change everything. Just wait for it. Reviews would be lovely!


	11. Choices

The next two weeks flew by. Mark and I spent all their time together, planning everything for the wedding. Mark was still jealous of Benny, but tried to go on without thinking about it, which was impossible to do. I seemed kind of distant to Mark as the week went on, I was there physically, but my mind was somewhere else.

_How could I be so stupid? I slept with man other than my fiancé… and I might be pregnant with his baby. What if it is Benny's baby and not Mark's? Then, I'd get an abortion or give it up for adoption. What if the baby's Mark's? I could just marry Mark and be a stay at home mom. But… what if I can't find out who's the father? I only have one choice then: single-parenthood._

"Maureen… are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Oh, I'm perfect." I said.

_I have four choices: adoption, abortion, marriage, and single-parenthood. How can I make this decision? I've always thought that abortion was wrong, but could I stand 9 months of people looking at me, knowing what I've done? I can't give up something that's my own flesh and blood. I know I can't handle a baby on my own…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Maureen answered.

_Adoption. Abortion. Marriage. Single- parenthood. Adoption. Abortion. Marriage. Single—_

Mark interrupted my thoughts again.

"Did you hear about Benny?" Mark asked.

"No, what about him?" I asked.

"Him and Alison eloped, he didn't want Alison to find out about you." Mark said.

"Oh." I said.

_I can't believe Benny! He slept with me! I might be pregnant with his baby! And what does he do? He elopes so that he doesn't look like a bad guy! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I can't do this anymore… I need to get rid of the baby. I'm going to that appointment tomorrow and I'm getting it taken care of!

* * *

_

A/N- Sorry if this chapter is kind of dull. It's just a filler. I have the next chapter typed already... I'm just waiting to post it because it has alot of stuff in it. Read & Review! 


	12. Surprises

I woke up at 8 o'clock the next morning, and Roger and Mark were already gone. I got ready slowly, not ready to go to the abortion clinic, yet I was anxious at the same time. I had lied to Mark and Roger a couple days ago saying that I had planned to get together with a couple of the girls I went to high school with, so they wouldn't expect me home for hours. I took the money I stole from Mark's mom out of my underwear drawer and put the money and directions in my jeans pocket… I couldn't believe how low I'd gotten. I picked out the checklist I had written to make sure I had everything ready.

Pregnancy test: box and stick? _Check._

Money? _Check._

Directions? _Check._

Change for bus? _Check._

Birth Certificate? _Check._

Insurance card? _Check._

I was ready; I packed up the pregnancy test in a plastic bag and shoved it in my purse. I picked up my purse and sweated and I left.

As I waited for the bus, I tried not to have eye contact with anybody, afraid that they would find out my secret and where I was going. I wished I had someone to go with me; I had called Collins earlier in the week to ask if he could come along with me, but he was busy with something, he really didn't go into detail about it. When the bus got to a stop near the abortion clinic, I got off with another lady. I walked to where the clinic was, praying that I was in the right direction. I followed the map and made it to the clinic. It was a fairly large office complex. It surprised me; I was expecting a sleazy-run down, back alley house thing. I guess I was wrong- for once.

When I opened the door to the clinic, I felt like everybody's eyes were on me, like as if there was a great crowd pressing in upon me. It was silent, like a courtroom just before a member of the jury reads the verdict. I went to the window and told the lady my name and gave her the money. She smiled, trying to reach out to me, but I just turned my head and walked away. The waiting room was very big, but there were only 2 people in there other than me.

A beautiful African American female, with coco colored skin and flowing, yet short black hair. She was reading a copy of New York Times and talking on her very large cell phone; besides her I saw a stack of paperwork. I felt me heart beat faster… Was I attracted to the women? I must have been, because I couldn't keep my eyes off her deep brown eyes.

The other person in the room looked very familiar. It's actually kind of pathetic that it took me a couple seconds to recognize who it was. It was Collins! He came right over to me, and gave me one of his famous bear hugs and told me to sit near him.

"I thought you were busy?" I asked him.

"I was, but the conference got changed- a week ago. I wanted to surprise you baby girl- you know I couldn't have you do this alone." Collins said.

I smiled, knowing that if Collins was with me, everything would be okay. I mean; he's Collins and Collins can do anything! Collins and I chatted a bit about his job at MIT, I listened attentively to Collins, but kept me eyes on that woman the whole time.

An attendant called my name, and I went up to grab my things. Collins squeezed my hand tight and I walked into this nice clean room.

"Hi, I'm Julie. I'm your lab technician. I need you to fill out a little bit of paperwork, and I need to make a copy of your birth certificate and your insurance card."

I handed her my birth certificate and insurance card and jumped into the paperwork. When she came back, I handed her the finished paperwork.

"Excellent. I need your old pregnancy test, box and stick and I need you to give me a sample of your urine for another pregnancy test." Julie said. I gave Julie my old pregnancy test and she gave me a cup and showed me where the bathroom was.

I always felt weird about peeing in a cup, but I did it anyways. I handed Julie my cup when I got back, and she put a pregnancy test in it. I sat down and waited for the results.

"How long do we wait?" I asked.

"About another thirty seconds- two minutes in all" Julie said.

We both stared at the clock. Two minutes seemed like forever. When the two minutes had passed, Julie spoke.

"Maureen… you are not pregnant." Julie said.

"What? But I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive!" I yelled.

"What brand was the test?" Julie asked.

"Right-away. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, no wonder the test came back positive! Didn't you hear on the radio how the test had a manufacturing problem? It said pregnant even if men peed on it!" Julie said.

"So… you mean, I'm not pregnant?" I asked.

"You're not pregnant." Julie said.

"But… I missed my period. I gained a little weight. I had all the signs of pregnancy!" I said.

"Oh, you must have had a phantom pregnancy. A phantom pregnancy is when a woman is certain she is pregnant, when she really is not. It's a very rare case, but it does happen. It involves signs of pregnancy, missed periods and putting on weight. Sometimes you would miss your period due to stress, did you know that?" Julie asked.

"Really? That's weird." I said.

"Smile! You're not pregnant!" Julie yelled.

I smiled, and surprised her with a big hug.

"We've had many patients come here who thought they were pregnant because of right away. We even hired a lawyer! She's trying to sue right away. I'll introduce you to her when you're done. Do you want me to get rid of the pregnancy test stuff?" Julie asked.

I nodded and I picked up the rest my things and followed Julie. She introduced me to the beautiful woman I had been staring at in the waiting room.

"This is Joanne Jefferson. Joanne, this is Maureen." Julie said, going back into the office.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi, did you use right away?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, and I'm not pregnant!" I said, very excited.

"I'm trying to sue right away. All I've gotten out of them so far is little plastic stress things the size of a pregnancy stick, they're kind of weird, but would you want one?" Joanne asked

"Sure!" I said, and Joanne handed me the little stress thingy.

Joanne's cell phone started ringing, so I went over to Collins.

"I heard! Congratulations girl!" Collins said.

I looked over at Joanne who was screaming into the phone some very vulgar words.

_I've never seen a lawyer who had that much passion in a case. I only wish Mark could get that loud during sex… Maybe should could give me some pointers on being assertive?_

Julie came over to me and handed me my money. I put it back into my purse. I looked over at Joanne and saw this Italian guy sitting two seats away from her. I looked over at Collins who was staring at that new guy. Collins got up and a few minutes later he came back to me with a smile on his face, and two pieces of paper. He slid one into his pocket, and gave the other one to me.

"Ready?" Collins asked.

"Always." I said

I grabbed my purse and slid the paper into my pocket for later. Once Collins and I were outside, I opened the note. It said:

_Joanne Jefferson. 338-4322_

I slid the paper back into my pocket; maybe I could have a little fun with this.

* * *

A/N-

Did you expect that to happen? Tell me! lol.

I need ideas. I'm open to all ideas; I want to make this story good as it can be! If I use your idea; I'll give you a shout out! You all know that Maureen goes out on a date with Joanne and then she dumps Mark... but what should I write about before that? That's where you readers come in! I need your help! lol.

Oh- shout out to whoever knows the significance to Joanne's phone number!

Thanks for reading! Read && Review! -jumpOVERtheMOON


	13. I Screwed Up AGAIN!

Written in Maureen's POV.

Italics are thoughts.

**I DON'T OWN RENT!

* * *

**

I didn't tell Mark that I had thought about getting an abortion; the last thing I needed was him being mad at me. I told him that I went to a doctor to check up on the baby, and I found out that I wasn't really pregnant. I felt really bad lying to Mark; but it was easier to do than telling the truth. As soon as I told Mark I wasn't pregnant; he was so relived.

_We could barely take care of ourselves; how would we be able to take care of a child?_

I've been thinking about Joanne a lot lately. I think about her at the most random times; like when I'm eating dinner or when we're watching TV. Last week I thought about her while Mark and I were having sex! I had to stop thinking about Joanne… I tried to get her out of my thoughts. Joanne liked girls. And I liked… boys.

_I like boys. I like boys. I like boys._

Even when I was with Mark, I thought about Joanne. I had to do something; so I called her one day while Mark was out filming.

I had this whole conversation planned out; I knew what I wanted to say and when I wanted to say it; everything was fine: until Joanne answered. I completely panicked, and said the first thing I thought of…

I started telling Joanne about how I found this perfect person for her to go out with. I told her that they were single; and that they liked girls. They had long hair and loved to play guitar. Joanne thought that the girl I had described was really hot; and she asked me to set her up with them. And I told her that I would; it made me feel good to make Joanne happy.

I told Joanne that she would meet her mystery date on 10/11 at the life café at 7pm.

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face; and then realized what I had done.

I had just set Joanne up with Roger. Joanne and Roger… **OH SHIT!**

**Joanne's a lesbian… Roger's straight…**

It was too late… I couldn't call Joanne and cancel her date- she'd be crushed. But; I also couldn't set Roger up on a date with a lesbian… yes I could. And I did.

I told Roger that I met this girl like 2 weeks ago that I thought would be perfect for him. He told me that it was too soon since April died and that he didn't want to risk infecting anyone else. I told him that she was a nice girl; and after an hour or so of begging; he finally agreed.

Well… tonight's the big night. Here it goes.

* * *

**A/N-** I finally got a chance to update! Sorry if this chapter is so short; The next chapter will be longer; I promise! I'm starting the next chapter now. I'll post it as soon as I can... **REVIEW!**


	14. Blind Date

Shout out to Magenty!

Maureen's POV.

_Italics _are thoughts.

* * *

Roger walked out of the bathroom all dressed up for his date. He was really looking good- it was hard for me to stop staring at him.

"I'm nervous." Roger said.

I pulled him in for a hug. "Don't be nervous; you look great and everything is going to be fine." I said.

"Are you sure your friend won't get angry if I don't do more than kiss her goodnight? I've really been missing April lately." Roger said.

"She's not the kind of girl who likes sex on the first date; so don't worry." I said.

"Okay… well wish me luck!" Roger said picking up his leather jacket.

"Good luck!" I said as Roger closed the door.

* * *

Nobody's POV.

Roger walked to the life café and sat down at the table Maureen had reserved for his date. He waited and waited and waited. Finally tall African American women came over to his table.

"Oh- I don't think this is the right table." Joanne said.

"Maybe it is… who were you supposed to meet?" Roger asked.

"A friend of a friend. My friend Maureen said she had this perfect date for me… I wonder where she is?" Joanne said.

"I'm your blind date. I'm Roger." Roger said.

"I'm Joanne. But… you're a guy. Maureen didn't tell me I was going on a date with a guy." Joanne said.

"She told you I was a girl?" Roger asked.

"No… its just Maureen knew I was a lesbian… and she set me up on a date with a guy." Joanne said.

"Oh." Roger said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you cross dresser? Maybe she meant that you would be dressed as a girl!" Joanne said.

"Umm… I'm a guy; a straight guy. Always has been- always will; sorry." Roger said.

"Oh- bummer. I really wanted a new girlfriend." Joanne said.

"So… how did you and Maureen meet?" Roger said trying to break the ice.

"She went to this abortion clinic I'm doing a case with. She thought she was pregnant and was going to abort her baby- but it was a false alarm. Maureen and I talked after her appointment. I really like her; she's beautiful. Has Maureen mentioned me at all?" Joanne asked.

"No- she hasn't mentioned you. Why?"Roger asked.

"Because she seemed like she was interested in me when we met. She wouldn't stop flirting with me." Joanne said.

"Joanne flirted with you? I think you have the wrong Maureen. The Maureen I know has the same boyfriend she has had for the past 3 years." Roger said.

"Oh really? And how would YOU know?" Joanne asked.

"Because she lives with me and my best friend- her boyfriend." Roger said.

"Oh… I don't get this! How come I'm always the friend- never the girlfriend?" Joanne asked.

"I really don't know… but you'll find somebody; I promise." Roger said.

Joanne picked up her coat and got her stuff together. "Nice meeting you Roger." Joanne said, shaking Roger's hand.

"Same here Joanne." Roger said.

"Tell Maureen I said hello." Joanne said as she left the life café.

_Oh; I definitely will._ Roger thought to himself._

* * *

_

**A/N-**_ This story is coming to a close; around 4-7 more chapters left. Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review!_


	15. That's What She Said

Roger's POV.

Italics are thoughts.

I don't own RENT.

* * *

As I walked home from my blind date with Joanne; I tried to understand what she had said at the life café. I had heard what Joanne had said; it just hadn't registered to me yet. 

_Does Maureen like girls? Did Maureen like Joanne? If she did- would Maureen tell Mark? _

I thought about Maureen flirting with Joanne. Maureen holding Joanne's hand. Then I thought about Maureen having sex with Joanne… feeling myself get hard.

_Shit._ I zipped up his jacket trying to hide my hard on. _Think about something… anything. _

I concentrated on the new song I still hadn't finished; and it went away.

I thought about what I should say to Maureen.

_Should I let her know that I know? Should I just act like nothing happened? What should I say to Mark? Should I bring up what Joanne said? _

I decided that I just shouldn't say anything… it was probably better that way.

* * *

When I got to the loft; I looked for my key but realized that I had left it inside. I knocked loudly and waited for someone to answer the door. I heard giggling and Maureen answered the door with a blanket covering herself. Mark was on the couch in a pair of boxers and an undershirt. 

"Sorry guys… I didn't know I was interrupting." I said picking up my guitar and walking to my bedroom; closing the door.

_

* * *

_

_Lesbians don't have sex with men… maybe Joanne was lying to me… But; why would Joanne lie to me? She doesn't even know me!_

Someone interrupted my thoughts with a knock at the door.

"It's open." I said.

Maureen walked into my room with Mark following behind her. They both were dressed this time.

"How was you're date?" Maureen asked.

"It was fine… Maureen you're reminding me of my mother after I had dates in high school." I said.

"Sorry." Maureen said blushing.

"So; how's the girl?" Mark asked.

"She was nice; her name's Joanne." I said.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" Maureen asked.

"No- she told me she didn't like guys." I said looking right at Maureen. Maureen gave me a look like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"HAHA! Roger went out on a date with a lesbian!" Mark said.

"What about in high school when everybody thought you were gay Mark?" I said.

Mark looked at the floor. That shut him up.

"What about sexual freedom? La vie boheme!" Maureen said.

"I know; but it's just funny that Roger went out on a date with a lesbian. I'd die if that ever happened to me!" Mark said.

I was getting annoyed of people laughing at me… It's not my fault Maureen set me up with a lesbian.

"I'm gonna hit the hay; goodnight guys." I said trying to get Maureen and Mark out of my room.

"Goodnight." They both said while shutting my door.

Finally- peace at last.

I picked up my guitar and started playing the first chords of Musetta's waltz.

_I have a feeling that Maureen is keeping something from me. I'll call Collins and see if he knows a__nything? I'm going to find out someway. __I wonder if she still keeps that diary..._

* * *

A/N- Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW! 


	16. Maureen's Diary

Roger's POV

Italics are thoughts

I don't own rent!

* * *

I waited all week to be alone. Mark was out filming; and Maureen said she had a job interview; but I doubt it- Maureen is too lazy to have a job. I made my way into Mark and Maureen's bedroom; to find Maureen's diary.

I looked around their bedroom. There was no diary in sight; Maureen probably hid it somewhere. I looked around in their closet and in their drawers. No diary. I looked around under the bed. No diary. When I came out from under the bed I saw that I had wrinkled some of the bedspread. I tried to make the bedspread look smooth again; so nobody would suspect anything. Then I started fluffing the pillows; trying to make the bed look like it had looked before… and then I saw it. MAUREEN'S DIARY! I jumped up on the bed and carefully opened the diary; Thank God it wasn't locked. I looked through the diary. It only had a couple entries in it… the last being on January 25th. I grabbed a tissue and read about that terrible night; the night April killed herself. After I finished reading that entry; I just sat there on the on Maureen and Mark's bed. I couldn't believe it' had been 9 months since April killed herself… Maureen hadn't written since then? _How was I supposed to get information now?_

I took the diary into my hands again; wanting to read the other entries. I heard somebody knock at the door; and dropped the diary out of my hands.

_Oh shit… who could this be?_

_

* * *

_

A/N- Sorry this was so short... it was just a filler; and to show you guys I'm still writting. Tiny Cliffie! I'll update soon- I promise! Review- it makes me smile!

PS- Shoutouts to whoever knows what happened on January 25th 1996...


	17. Surprise Visits

Roger's POV

Italics are thoughts.

* * *

I shoved Maureen's diary back under her pillow and I ran out of Mark and Maureen's room; afraid that it was one of them behind the door. When I opened up the door; I was surprised of who I saw. It was Collins! He was holding a backpack; and gave me a big hug. Collins came into the loft and plopped right down on the couch like nothing had changed since he last lived with us. I had so many questions to ask him about MIT… but I decided to wait to ask them until later. Instead I asked him about Maureen.

I sat down next to Collins on the couch; trying to decide what to say. I always hated forced small talk. So I said the first thing on my mind.

"Hey Collins- how did you know that you were gay?" I asked him.

Collins looked at me like I had 5 eyes. "Are you telling me that you're coming out?" Collins asked me.

I gave Collins a nasty look. "No- I'm not coming out. I'm not gay… no offence or anything." I said quickly.

"No offense taken. But if you're not; then why are you asking a question like that?" Collins asked.

"I was just wondering. It's just that I think one of my friends might be straight. That's all." I said.

"I was a very smart boy; I knew I liked guys when I was in 1st grade. All the girls chased boys; and I did too." Collins said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"So who's this friend of yours? Do I know them?" Collins asked.

"No." I said quickly; playing with my hair.

"Are you sure?" Collins asked me.

"Yep; I'm sure." I said; trying to fix my hair.

"You're lying white boy." Collins said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're lying. You always fiddle with your hair when you lie." Collins said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah; you do. That's one thing that I know about you that strangers don't. C'mon; who is it?" Collins asked.

"It's not important." I said.

"If it wasn't important; then why did you ask me?" Collins asked.

"Fine… it's Maureen." I said all quietly.

"Mo? Boy; are you drunk?" Collins asked.

"No; why?" I asked.

"This is Maureen we're talking about. She's a total flirt and a major drama queen. Not to mention she's my best friend. If she even thought she was a little bit lesbian… wouldn't she have told me? You know how that girl can't keep a secret." Collins said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

Collins got up. "I gotta go; I'm only here because I have a doctor appointment. I have to be home for work tomorrow afternoon; but I'll see you before Thanksgiving." Collins said bringing me in for a hug.

"Okay." I said.

I walked Collins to the door and watched him as he walked down the street. When Collins was out of view; I shut the door and started walking towards my room when something caught my eye. A fifty-dollar bill. Collins didn't come here for a doctor appointment. He came here to give us money. I smiled; and put the money in my wallet for later tonight.

_Collins... what would we do without you_?

* * *

A/N- Sorry this was short... I'm writting the next chapter right now. Rewiew... please? 


	18. Dinner And Dessert

**A/N- This chapter's a long one! It goes in different people's points of view throughout this chapter. It alternates between conversations with Roger and Mark to conversations with Maureen and Joanne. Well; here ya go:**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN RENT!**

**Italics are thoughts.**

Mark and Maureen got home around an hour after Collins had left. I told them that Collins had dropped off some cash; and we all went out to the life café. The whole time we were at the life café I kept my eye on Maureen; seeing if she ever stared at any women. She didn't. _Maybe Collins was right; maybe Maureen's not a lesbian._

It was a quiet dinner; not really a lot of conversation. I talked about how I'm writing this new song. Mark and Maureen complained about not being able to find jobs because they were bohemian; the usual conversations. Halfway during our conversation Maureen excused herself and went to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of view; Mark told me what was on his mind.

**LINE**

"Roger; I really love her" Mark said.

"Of course you do" I said.

"I can't wait any longer to have Maureen be my wife." Mark said.

"You're already engaged; what else do you want?" I asked.

"I was thinking about eloping." Mark said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think Maureen is the type of girl who would want a full out expensive wedding. It's not like we would be able to pay for it anyways; we're broke. Anyways; my sister Cindy has this dress; it's so Maureen. It's red and short and revealing; Maureen could wear it when we get married. I know you're supposed to wear white on your wedding day; but this is Maureen we're talking about. She's the opposite of traditional; and we all know that." Mark said.

"You can say that again" I said.

"I'm nervous about asking Maureen ahead of time. I mean; what if she has plans and doesn't want to elope with me?" Mark asked.

"Don't worry about it. When you guys elope; it should be all in the moment. There's no way Maureen would say no to that." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Okay" Mark said; sighing with relief.

"So; when are you gonna ask her?" I asked

"I was thinking about asking her on Thanksgiving." Mark said.

"Why on Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"I dunno. November 23rd; 1989 has a ring to it though." Mark said.

"You know that's in a little more than a month; right?" I asked.

" Today's October 15th… so it's in 1 month; 1 week and one day." Mark said.

"Damn… you're like a human calculator!" I said.

Mark laughs. "Actually; there's another reason why I want to elope on Thanksgiving." Mark says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I rather eat her out all day; than eat turkey all day and get fat!" Mark says.

That's when I really start laughing; and Mark laughs with me. His eyes are glued to the bathroom door; he kept waiting for Maureen to come out of the bathroom.

**LINE**

Meanwhile… in the ladies room:

"Damn it; I hate waiting to use the bathroom!" I yelled and banged on the bathroom stall door.

"Somebody's in here." A voice said.

That voice sounds familiar… 

The toilet flushed and out came Joanne! _Oh my god._

"Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"Joanne?" I said.

"Odd seeing you here!" She said.

_You could say that again._ I thought to myself.

"I know! Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just finished going over plans for a court case this week with a client. Why are you here?" Joanne asked.

"Ohh… I'm just finished having dinner with my boyfriend and his best friend." I said; but I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Boyfriend? I guess Roger was right last week." Joanne said; with disappointment.

"Yeah… anyways; about Roger. I didn't mean to set you up with him. I really wanted to go myself; but ummmmm Mark made plans unexpectedly." I said; trying to cover up my lie.

"Wait… so you do like me?" Joanne asked.

_I think you're beautiful. _I thought to myself.

"Of course I do!" I said.

"I thought I scared you away; that's why you set me up with your boyfriend's best friend." Joanne said.

"Ohhh no! I just couldn't tell Mark about you; and I couldn't tell you about Mark. I'm sorry." I said; meaning it.

"That's okay; everybody makes mistakes." Joanne said; walking closer to me.

"I'm glad you forgive me." I said; walking closer to Joanne.

"Oh course I do; sweetie." Joanne said; walking closer to me.

Joanne and I were so close now; my brain couldn't figure out whether to yell at her or run away. Instead; I did what my heart was telling me to do. I walked up to her and filled the gap between us; pushing Joanne up against the bathroom wall. I kissed her with all the passion I had within my body.

**LINE**

Mark and Roger sit at the table; not knowing saying much of anything; just playing with a paper football.

**LINE**

Joanne and I were panting in the bathroom and moaning; wanting more. I didn't know what I should do next; but Joanne took control and pushed me into the stall with her; fumbling with the lock.

_All day; I was lonely, bored and horny. I couldn't wait for dinner to be over; so I could get what I wanted at home for dessert; if you know what I mean. Now I'm getting what I deserve; THANK YOU JESUS!_

**LINE**

"When do you think Maureen's going to come out of the bathroom?" Mark asked.

"Who knows? You know how girls are." Roger said.

"Yeah; I guess you're right." Mark said; picking up the paper football and throwing it at Roger.

**LINE**

It was so hot in there; I was on cloud sixty-nine… I mean; cloud nine! I was pulling up my jeans; and Joanne was getting off her spot on the ground. We were just about to change positions; I was gonna make her scream with pleasure; and I was so ready for it. But somebody had to interrupt us before we could get started again.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Somebody's in here!" I screamed.

"I know; so get out!" Some girl shouted back.

Joanne kissed me tenderly on the lips; and opened the door. When I saw the girl who was knocking on the door; I knew she looked familiar. She was Latino; with beautiful dark brown eyes; she looked like she was just around sixteen.

_That chick is hot! _I thought to myself.

Of course; I didn't tell Joanne that though. I knew things would get ugly if I told Joanne that I thought some girl was hot after Joanne just ate me out. Instead of saying anything; I just concentrated on making out with Joanne.

**LINE**

Right in the middle of my paper football game somebody comes up to Roger and me. It was Benny! I wasn't expecting him; but I still start up a conversation. I hated awkward silences.

"How's Alison?" I ask.

"She's fine. How's Maureen?" Benny asks.

"Perfect; especially in bed!" I say.

"Where's Muffy?" Roger asks.

"Not here… I'm on a meeting with a client. Her name is Mimi; she's really sexy." Benny says; sitting down in Maureen's chair.

**LINE**

The girl finally came out of the bathroom and I remember where I know her from. She's that chick from the Cat Scratch Club!

As she leaves; I stare at her ass. Then I push Joanne into the bathroom; getting on my knees as she unbuttons her pants.

**LINE**

A girl comes out of the bathroom; and takes Benny's hand. They walk together to their table. Benny was right; she is pretty. And Roger stares at her ass as she leaves; waiting to speak until she's out of earshot.

"I'd LOVE to have her in my pants!" Roger says.

I laugh; and throw the paper football at him again.

**LINE **

Joanne is so close; she's going to come soon. I try giving her as much passion as she gave me.

**LINE**

"TOUCHDOWN!" Mark and Roger scream.

… good thing too; or else everyone would have heard scream my name!

* * *

**A/N- Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW! This story should be done soon; I might even update the last 2 chapters today; it depends on how many reviews I get. _hint hint_**


	19. 11:11

**Maureen's POV**

**Italics are thoughts**

**I DON'T OWN RENT.**

* * *

As soon as I came out of the bathroom; reality dawned on me. I had just cheated on my boyfriend for two and a half years… with a girl I hardly knew. My stomach was in knots as soon as I left the bathroom. I had to think up a good lie; I was in the bathroom for a half hour and had to think up of something that could work.

"Where were you Maureen?" Mark and Roger asked me.

"I met up with an old friend; I haven't seen her in a couple weeks. We started talking about life; and I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry guys." I said; giving my pout.

"It's okay Maureen; I was just worried that something happened." Mark said kissing my forehead.

As soon as we got home; Roger went into his room with his guitar. As soon as Roger was out of sight; Mark started playing with my hair and kissing my neck. Mark pulled me closer to him; whispering in my ear. "We're all alone; why don't we celebrate?" Mark asked.

My body was really hurting; not to mention I was tired…. Joanne really wore me out. But I couldn't tell Mark that; so I just laid down and pretended to sleep.

"Maureen… do you wanna… you know?" Mark asked quietly.

"Not really; Mark" I said.

"Oh c'mon Maureen… please?" Mark asked.

"Whatever Mark." I said.

Mark started to undress me slowly; trying to get me turned on… which didn't really work. He took off my jeans and slowly took off my underwear; and he started examining them.

"What's that on you're underwear Maureen? It better not be what I think it is." Mark said.

"And what does it look like?" I asked Mark.

"I looks like semen. Maureen… were you screwing Benny again?" Mark asked with a hurt look on his face.

"HELL NO!" I yelled at him.

"Then… what is it?" Mark asked confused.

"It's my come; okay? I got a little aroused in the bathroom and started thinking about you… one thing led to another… sorry." I said blushing and trying not to look at him.

Mark looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing; it's just I thought only guys masturbated in public places." Mark said laughing.

"I guess you were wrong!" I said smiling myself.

Mark and I started kissing passionately; and soon enough all our clothes were on the floor.

Mark and I made love twice in the moonlight; I did everything that Mark enjoyed. I kissed his neck; I tickled him; I licked that spot behind his ear that drove him wild. I was afraid of doing something new… afraid to do something that Joanne did to me earlier today.

After Mark and I made love; I fell asleep. I woke up to Mark shaking my arm slowly.

"Look at this!" Mark said pointing to the clock.

"It's almost 11:11!" Mark said; pulling me closer to him

I looked at Mark confused. "11:11?" I asked.

"When it's 11:11; you're supposed to make a wish. It's a chick thing. Benny's new girlfriend was telling me and Roger about it earlier today." Mark said.

Mark and I both stared at the clock until I turned 11:11.

"Make a wish; baby." Mark said kissing me softly on the mouth.

I closed my eyes and forced them shut; and wished with all my might. When I opened my eyes the clock read 11:12.

"What did you wish for; baby?" Mark asked me.

"Oh; nothing big." I said kissing Mark goodnight.

**_I wished I wasn't falling for Joanne._**

_

* * *

_

A/N- Soryy if this was short. Thanks so much guys for the reviews! I think there's going to be 2-4 more chapters. This story is coming to an end; and I want to finish this story before I go on vacation for a week. I'm going to try to type up the rest of the story today; reviews make me update faster!


	20. I'm falling again

**Maureen's POV**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**I DON'T OWN RENT!**

* * *

I spent the next week or two in bed; just moping around. I rarely got out of bed; only to eat small meals and to go to the bathroom. Mark was afraid of me being sick; and demanded I see a doctor.

"I'm not freakin' sick Mark; Jesus!" I screamed at Mark.

"If you're not sick; then why are you acting like a total psycho?" Mark asked.

"I'm not acting like a psychopath… its just… nerves." I said.

"Nerves?" Mark asked

"I'm afraid that Benny will treat his new girlfriend like he treated me. I was good enough for a one night stand; and after he found out he screwed up; he kicked me to the curb." I said as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh; I'm so sorry Maureen. It's okay; I think that Mimi has a good head on her shoulders; you have nothing to worry about" Mark said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really; really." Mark said kissing my cheek.

* * *

Even though I told Mark I was okay; he still kept his eye on me. I mean; he is my fiancé after all. Mark even arranged for Roger to take care of me when he went out filming. 

Another week went by and I still was in bed. It had been almost 3 weeks since I had sex with Joanne; and I still felt guilty about it. I felt like I was slowly falling out of love with Mark; and I felt myself falling in lust with Joanne. I couldn't tell Mark that though; so he took me to a doctor. That doctor diagnosed me with mono… Mark was right when he said I was sick. Mark made me stay in bed for another week.

By November 12th; I felt like I had more strength then I did before. I wanted to thank Mark for taking care of me; so I went to Roger for help. Roger set me up with reservations for this fancy restaurant; which had dancing. I told Mark about it after he came in from filming; and we started getting ready. After I had gotten my shower; I realized I didn't have anything to wear. Roger went through April's closet and took out this fancy dress she had worn to one of Roger's gigs; before all the drugs. I took the dress into my hands and gave Roger a big hug; the dress really meant a lot to me.

Mark and I spent dinner holding hands at candlelight. He poured me red wine and even cut up my prime rib. I felt like a child; yet like a princess at the same time. Mark really loved me; he wanted to make everything perfect for me. After we both had finished eating; we started dancing. Mark and I learned how to swing dance; and we help each other close during the slow songs. We even made out a little while sharing the Tiramisu

The evening was perfect; we walked home holding hands and staring out at the shooting stars. Everything was perfect; I had totally surprised Mark; and I felt like I was falling for Mark again. That was; until we came home and I found a note from Roger:

_Maureen: Call Joanne. 338-4322_

* * *

**A/N- **I'm gonna try to type up the last chapters tonight. I'll post them when I get reviews;; **so get on it!**


	21. Finally Getting Together

**Maureen's POV**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**I DON'T OWN RENT.**

* * *

I didn't want to call Joanne; I really didn't. Luckily; Mark and I got home just at midnight; so I didn't have to call her until morning. I even slept in later than usual; so I could get Joanne's answering machine instead.

"Hey Joanne; it's Maureen. Umm… Roger said you called yesterday; so I'm just calling you back; so uhhh… call me back. Bye!" I said into the phone.

I sat down on the couch and started watching this soap opera; it was even weirder than I expected it to be; but something about it made me get interested in it. I didn't even notice when the phone started ringing.

Roger came over to me; phone in hand. "It's Joanne." Roger said handing me the phone.

I wasn't expecting her to call me back so fast. "Uhhh… hello?" I said.

"Maureen? It's Joanne; what's up?" Joanne said.

"Nothing really; I'm just calling you back." I said.

"Ohh; right. I was wondering; want to get together sometime?" Joanne asked me.

I wanted to say no; I knew I had to say no. But; I did the opposite of what I should have done. I said yes.

"Of course; when?" I asked.

We decided to get together at Joanne's apartment on November 16; her last day of work 'till after Thanksgiving.

As soon as I hung up the phone; I started getting nervous. What could I wear? Was it a date; or just a chance to hangout? I didn't know; I was totally clueless.

I decided on this green hoodie that matched my eyes and these pants that showed off my hips. When I walked into Joanne's apartment I smelled hot Chinese food; my absolute favorite food. I wanted to eat some so bad… but Joanne and I got a little busy. Out clothes were scattered on the floor and Joanne and I ate cold Chinese food on her bed naked after we were done having sex. The whole time we were having sex; all I could think about was Mark.

_If I liked guys and girls… that makes me bisexual; right? Right._

I was so caught up in cheating on Mark; I didn't respond to Joanne's questions.

"What's wrong Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"I just cheated on my fiancé; twice in the same month!" I yelled.

"You cheated on him before though." Joanne said.

"I know; but this time I cheated on him for a girl… he'll be scared for life!" I yelled.

"Maybe not… why don't you give him a threesome to show how sorry you are?" Joanne said.

"Nah… Mark would be afraid of another girl in bed with him," I said.

"Well; do you still love him?" Joanne asked.

"I love him… as a friend. But; I'm not in love with him. I think I'm falling for you though." I said quietly.

Joanne kissed me tenderly on the lips; and I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry this chapter was so short! The next chapter is the last... I'm going to write that tomorrow; so it will probally be up tomorrow night. **Review... you know you want to.**


	22. It's Over

**Bold words are important.**

_Italics are thoughts._

I DON'T OWN RENT.

* * *

As soon as I got home from Joanne's I regretted what I said. There was no way I could break up with Mark; I mean he was my fiancé for God's sakes! For me to break up with him… would be just mean. I mean; I wouldn't want to be broken up with without a reason. If I found out I was bisexual; would that be a reason to break up? That would work; but I decided to call Collins and ask for his opinion. I looked around the loft; everyone was gone. I picked up the phone and dialed Collins phone number. Nobody answered; and then the answering machine came on. I was about to hang up; but decided to leave a message. 

"Hey Collins; It's Maureen. Listen; I've been thinking about you a lot lately; and I was wondering when you…" I said.

Collins interrupted me and got on the phone "Mo! It's been ages since I saw you." Collins said.

"I know; I miss you too!" I said.

"So girl; what's on your mind." Collins asked me.

_**Joanne.**_

"Nothing really; I've just been really stress lately." I said.

"You; stressed? What's been stressing you out lately?" Collins asked.

"Well… I think I'm really falling in love." I told Collins.

"Really? Does Mark know?" Collins asked.

"Not exactly…" I said.

"Uh-oh. Who's the guy?" Collins asked.

"Actually; it's a girl." I said quietly.

"Mo; are you telling me you're bisexual?" Collins asked.

"Uhhh… I think I am." I said.

"Damn… pretty boy was right." Collins said.

"What did Roger do?" I asked

"Oh; he just asked me if you were gay. Maybe he was curious. I told him it wasn't true." Collins said.

"Oh… I hope he didn't tell Mark." I said; my voice shaking.

"I hope so too. Anyways; what's her name." Collins asked.

"Joanne; I met her at that doctor appointment." I said.

"Ohh; I remember her. She was checking you out the whole time." Collins said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Anyways; how does Mark feel that you're in love with a girl?" Collins asked.

I didn't know what to say; so I just stayed silent.

"He doesn't know; does he?" Collins asked.

"It's kinda a secret… I've been trying to decide what to do." I told Collins.

"Well; you could forget Joanne; and try to fall in love with Mark again." Collins said.

"Uhh… too late." I said.

"Too late?" Collins asked.

"Joanne and I already had sex… I'm addicted to her." I said.

Collins laughed. "Naughty girl… anyways; how was it then?" Collins asked.

"AMAZING!" I said.

"So; what are you going to do about Mark?" Collins asked me.

"I don't know. Joanne and I talked yesterday and I told her I was going to break up with Mark so I could be with her… but I don't know anymore." I said.

"You're afraid to hurt him; aren't you?" Collins asked.

"I'm really afraid of hurting him… I mean he really loves me." I said.

"I know he does. But; I think it would hurt him more if he caught you cheating on somebody then if you told him about it and broke it off." Collins said.

"Are you sure that's what I should do?" I asked Collins.

"I'm sure. If you really think you're falling out of love with Mark; and that you're falling for Joanne; tell him. He deserves to know. Well; I got to go; see you at Christmas!" Collins said.

"Okay Collins; I'll call you later." I said.

"You better girl." Collins said hanging up the phone.

* * *

As soon as I got off the phone with Collins; Joanne called. She wanted me to come over with some of my stuff; so I could slowly move out of loft without Mark or Roger noticing. I told Joanne I'd be there in around a half hour and hung up. As I was packing up; I found a shoebox filled of letters and pictures of Mark and me. Some pictures were recent; like from Halloween this year; other pictures were from elementary school and middle school; even some from my Bat Mitzvah. I took out all of the pictures in the box and looked at them one by one. I found one picture of me and Mark and Roger and April; and I just started crying. I remember when that picture was taken; right after Mark and I had both fallen in love. When April killed herself; part of Roger died too. 

_**Would that happen to Mark when I broke up with him?**_

* * *

Joanne had offered to call me a cab; but I decided to walk instead. I knew the fresh air would do me good; and help me clear my head. When I got to Joanne's apartment; she came over to me and greeted me with a kiss. As soon as I put down my belongings; Joanne handed me something that looked like a script. 

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh; this is what you're going to say to Mark when you break up with him." Joanne said

"Like a script?" I asked.

"Well… kind of." Joanne said.

"Thanks anyway Joanne; But I think I can do it myself." I said walking away from Joanne.

"Wait… don't go!" Joanne shouted.

Joanne came closer to me and put her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry; forgive me?" Joanne asked.

"Of course" I said kisser her on the lips.

We spent the rest of the night watching "Footloose" cuddled up together.

The night had a perfect ending when Joanne told me she was falling for me; I was in heaven.

* * *

While Maureen was at Joanne's apartment; Mark and Roger got everything ready for Thursday; "the big day." Mark and Roger packed suitcases; ironed clothes; washed clothes; picked flowers; and tried to make everything perfect and ready for Thursday.

* * *

I called Collins on Tuesday; and decided it would be better if I broke up with Mark before Thanksgiving. I mean; how mean would it be to break up with a guy on Thanksgiving. "I'm bisexual; I cheated on you with a women; and I'm leaving you… could you please pass the mashed potatoes?" There was no way I was going to break up with him then; that would be just stupid.

* * *

I saw Mark on Wednesday afternoon; and I knew that it was the best time to tell him. I went over to him and playfully took of his old scarf; and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

"Hello to you too." Mark said trying to get me to sit down on his lap.

I moved over; and sat exactly across from him. "Listen Mark; we need to talk." I said.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" I yelled at him.

"Whenever somebody says nothing's wrong; something is wrong." Mark said.

"You're right… something is wrong." I said quietly.

"Are you pregnant??" Mark asks.

"NO; I'm not pregnant. It's something worse than that actually." I said.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Well… I think I'm…. I think I'm bisexual." I said quickly.

"Bisexual? What do you mean by that?" Mark asked.

He doesn't get it… 

"I mean that I like girls and guys; Mark." I said.

"How do you know you really like girls? Maybe you just THINK you do." Mark said.

"Mark; you're starting to sound like your mother." I said.

"Am I? Sorry; but are you sure you like girls?" Mark asked.

"I KNOW I LIKE GIRLS BECAUSE I'VE HAD SEX WITH GIRLS! I'M FALLING FOR A GIRL! AND I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU FOR A GIRL." I screamed.

Mark looked at me like all the life had been sucked out of him. It felt like hours of silence; and when he opened his mouth; I was afraid of what he might say. Mark opened his mouth a couple times like he was about to talk but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me with anger and fear. I really didn't mean to hurt him.

_**You can't choose who you fall in love with.**_

**

* * *

**When Mark finally got up from his chair he ran outside and slammed the door. I ran to the window; trying to find him. But it was no use; Mark was gone and our relationship was over. I packed up the rest of my things and called Joanne and had her pick me up. I tried to stop thinking about Mark… but that really didn't work. Mark was always there for me; he was my best friend and I loved him. 

**How would I live without him?**

* * *

A/N- **Epilogue? READ & REVIEW!**


	23. I Still Love Her

Mark's POV

This is part one of the epilogue; part two will be Maureen's POV

* * *

December 23rd, 1989.

I still can't believe that she dumped me. It's been a month since she dumped me; and I still can't get it through my head. I mean; I don't want to have to believe she dumped me for a woman… but she did. I can't change what's already happened… I just wish I could change Maureen and get her away from this girl she's "in love" with. I doubt she's in love; you can't fall in love that fast.

Now I'm being a hypocrite, because I fell so fast and so hard for Maureen. I still love her; but there's nothing I can do. I try to go filming; but every single girl I look at looks like Maureen. Every girl who actually talks to me has Maureen's smile; or her eyes; or something else like Maureen that drives me crazy and I start thinking about Maureen and I don't talk to the girl right in front of me. One time; I really thought the girl in front of me was Maureen. I started screaming things at her like "How could you do this to me? I love you!" The girl gave me a really weird look and kicked me in the shin before she walked away.

To make things worse; Roger told my parents over the phone last week that Maureen dumped me for a woman. I wanted to kill him! I was going to tell my parent's myself; but just never tell them that Maureen dumped me for a woman. I was planning on telling them that she just dumped me; I didn't want to freak my parents out incase Maureen and I started dating again. But since Maureen dumped me for another woman; my dad thinks I'm a queer… isn't that just great?!

Collins is coming home soon; he wants all of us to spend the holidays together. That includes Maureen and her new girlfriend. I'm so nervous of meeting Maureen's girlfriend; because I'm still in love with Maureen. When I told Roger that; he just laughed in my face.

I still love her. She's Maureen Johnson; and she will always be my Maureen. My first everything…

**Without her, my life will never be the same.**

* * *

A/N- I decieded to make this epilogue two parts: one part Mark; one part Maureen. MORE TO COME: **read & review!**


	24. I Still Love Him

Maureen's POV

Epilogue part two.

* * *

December 23rd, 1989. 

I've been feeling really guilty for the past month. I mean; I broke up with my fiancé for a woman I met around 3 months ago. How mean could I get? That was probably the meanest thing I've ever done in my life; sometimes I can't believe I really did what I did to Mark… it seems so unreal in my mind.

Today is my first official month together with Joanne. I'm so happy with her; I love her and she loves me. We're going to live happily ever after… yeah right! You know why?

I still think I love Mark. And he might still love me. I just haven't talked to him since the day of our break up; but I know I'll see him soon; with Christmas just around the corner. Part of me is nervous about seeing him; and part of me is happy I'll be able to see him again.

I was thinking about breaking up with Joanne and going back to Mark… but I can't do it. Why would Mark still want me? I mean; he could still love me; but why would he want to be together with me again? I mean; I hurt him too much- he'd never want to be together with me again. You know why? Because I freaking' screwed up; that's why!

I can't believe it; he's on my mind… he's always on my mind nowadays. I wonder what Joanne would say if she found out I was thinking about my ex again? Yet; at the same time I really don't care about what Joanne would say if she found out... I think I'm just in lust with her.

I don't really think Joanne's "The One" for me... I think Mark is.


End file.
